Serpientes
by OhmyfuckingNoa
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, son serpientes. Los educaron para guardar secretos y reptar por el suelo. Para escupir palabras envenenadas y preguntar tu apellido antes que tu nombre. BZxDG.


Todo este estupendo mundo pertenece a J.K, que es es seudónimo de Metanfetamina, que lo sé yo. Dadle las gracias a mi droga preferida y a un par de personajes muy Slytherins de esto. B, Cruci-Ma... Gracias por sacar mi lado más verde.

* * *

_"Greengrass era otra cosa: a ella nos la comeríamos con la mirada sabiendo muy bien el porqué. Con el paso de los años y de la práctica se convertiría en el tipo de chica que cuando se te acercaba rezabas para que no te reventara la cremallera del pantalón, a la que imaginabas de diferentes formas y en diferentes situaciones entre la intimidad de las sábanas."_

_"Zabini era como ella (su madre): nunca se comprometía demasiado con nadie, se llevaba bien con la gente que le interesaba, pero poco se sabía con respecto a sus opiniones siempre escondidas entre sarcasmos y mordacidades. Con el paso de los años adquirió una interesante fama que tenía bastante que ver con la herencia genética de su progenitora, de la que, sobra decir, disfrutaba y se aprovechaba."_

**-Mortífago, Metanfetamina.**

* * *

El taconeo sonaba, resuelto y seguro, sobre las baldosas flojas. Los barrios bajos de un Londres casi desconocido, lleno de alcohol y ropa interior roída.

Una figura, camuflada en la noche, cruzaba la colle, esquivando a señoritas ligeras de ropa y más de un camello. Uno de ellos se interpuso en su camino, ofreciendo quién sabe qué mierda con su voz rasposa. La figura alzó los brazos, que parecían brillar, pálidos a la luz de una débil y gastada farola cuando se descubrió parte del rostro, al echar hacia atrás la capucha que la tapaba. Unos ojos fríos (verdes, como la S de serpiente) se clavaron en el chico, mientras este tartamudeaba torpemente una apresuradas disculpas. Algunos rizos oscuros (como su alma, pro-dri-da) se asomaron por la capa mientras unas delicadas manos (de señorita) volvían a ponerla en su sitio. El taconeo prosiguió, lento, rítmico, decidido.

Esta vez nadie la detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando pasó por una concurrida zona, un grupo de jóvenes que reían ajenos a todo. Una maliciosa sonrisa se perfiló en sus finos labios, dejando caer la capa en su brazo de un solo movimiento, como si de un regalo perfectamente envuelto se tratara. Despacio. Manos elegantes, cabellos suaves, piernas infinitas. Las conversaciones se esfumaron al instante, convirtiéndose en unos mal disimulados cuchicheos. Chicas regañando a sus novios, sabiendo que jamás podrían superarla. Estos, a su vez, señalaban a cualquier cosa con pene cualquier parte de su (per-fec-ta) anatomía. No se paró, sin dirigir su mirada a aquellos muggles (inútiles) mientras les regalaba un preciado tesoro (la vida. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba ahí para matarlos).

Y al otro lado de la calle, él. No le hace falta ninguna capa para fundirse con su amiga la noche. Ya es como ella. (Impredecible, confuso, irreal). Él observa todos sus movimientos, como espanta sin palabra alguna a un camello que él mismo mandó, como juega con los muggles… Por el placer de ser observada.

Si había algo que adorara Daphne Greengrass era ser adorada.

-¿Te diviertes? –murmura su voz. Afilada, como su lengua. Casi burlona. Escondida entre la noche, como una estrella difícil de encontrar (como una serpiente deslizándose hasta ti).

-No lo suficiente. –responde él. Blaise esboza con cuidado su propia sonrisa, observando a su compañera mientras sale de las sombras.- ¿Has perdido a Theodore-Aburrido-Nott por el camino?

-Está con Draco. –lo mira con la mismo brillo que un niño que, a punto de hacer una travesura, se deleita con la idea misma de su resultado final. Pero él puede ver la irritación en la manera que aprieta la varita entre sus dedos finos (porque Nott es de Daphne, desde siempre, tanto como que Draco arrastra las sílabas cual serpiente borracha y Astoria no engaña a nadie con su pelo rubio y su sonrisa dulce).

Sus labios silencian al otro, callando secretos verdes y plateados. Y luego se pierden, se burlan de la noche, se queman la garganta con quién sabe qué bebida, iluminados por las velas semigastadas de algún tugurio del Callejón Knockturn.

Al fin y al cabo, son serpientes. Los educaron para guardar secretos y reptar por el suelo. Para escupir palabras envenenadas y preguntar tu apellido antes que tu nombre.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está mi última ida de olla verde-Slytherin. Esto es casi largo para mi (tiene una hoja de word casi justa, ¡RECORD!) pero creo que al final he conseguido que no pasen demasiadas cosas juntas ni que esté todo muy sobrecargado.

Simplemente... ¡Espero que os guste!


End file.
